


Timeout

by vermilion_aura



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: To unwind, Dante decides to take a timeout with a gorgeous bartender.DantexOC





	Timeout

**Author's Note:**

> It has been quite some time since I last updated. My deepest apologies. Last month, I lost my grandmother, and then a week after, old age took my beloved dog of fifteen and a half years away from me. So, I've been spending the past few weeks picking myself back up, and I managed to squeeze in some writing in the process. In addition, I've also been trying to squeeze in study time for the pharmacy exam I have to take. So, it's been a hectic month. Hopefully, this little smutty piece will make up for the long wait. Enjoy!

The music blared from the numerous speakers surrounding the perimeter, sending vibrations throughout the building. Multi-colored lights flashed across the dance floor, moving in rhythm to the beat of the tune. Wiping off his boots on the mat at the door, demon hunter Dante Sparda took a seat in the corner of the bar, slinging the guitar case he carried off his shoulder and leaning it against the bar.

Timeout Tavern was the most popular bar in town. Though it was located off the radar, numerous patrons flocked here, be it to unwind from a long day at work or to just have a good time. For the handsome, silver-haired hybrid, he enjoyed the experience of coming, for it was different almost every trip.

“What’s it going to be, Dante?”

He turned his head towards the soft and sweet feminine voice that hummed his way, and found his ice blue eyes meeting a gorgeous, familiar pair of chocolate orbs.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite bartender,” he purred with a small smirk on his face as his eyes roved her.

She was wearing her usual uniform, consisting of a black T-shirt with the bars’ logo, a simple pair of blue jeans that hugged her hips and a simple pair of black wedges. Her dark brown hair flowed down her back like a silken waterfall, and her blonde streaks provided a sharp contrast, standing out in the darkness of her hair and the bar.

“What is it you want tonight?” she asked again.

“How about you surprise me tonight, babe?” he replied with a wink.

With a smile, she nodded and proceeded to mix up a drink in front of him, using a combination of Jack Daniels and Disaronno in a glass filled with ice. Finalizing it with a stir straw, she stirred it a few times before handing it to him.

“If the flavor isn’t smooth enough, stir it some more.”

With a nod, Dante reached for the glass and took a sip. The taste of the Disaronno combined with the taste of the Jack Daniels gave it a sweet flavor.

“Not bad, sweetheart. I think I just found a new favorite drink thanks to you.”

Her smile widened. “That drink is called the Jackhammer, and it’s very simple. It’s just Jack Daniels mixed with Disaronno or any kind of amaretto in a glass filled with ice. Stirring it out helps the Disaronno take the burn out of the Jack.”

He nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks, sweetheart.”

“You’re welcome.”

She fidgeted with her hands, catching a whiff of fresh blood off his person. “Were you out on another demon hunt?”

“You could put it that way, babe. Those bastards never stop coming, and someone has to take care of them.”

She nodded. “I guess so. At least you know what you’re doing.”

“That I do.”

He glanced over at the clock hanging above the liquor cabinets.

“Isn’t your shift just about over?”

She glanced over at the clock from over her shoulder. “Yeah. In just a few minutes.”

He downed the rest of his drink in a single gulp. “How about you fix me another drink and we’ll get out of here?”

“You want to take me home?”

He nodded. “Not to mention it is starting to get crowded in here.”

He gestured towards the dance floor, and sure enough, the tables surrounding the area were full, and the dance floor was starting to get crowded.

“With an area full of drunken men, I think I can make an exception for tonight.”

She pulled out another glass filled with ice and mixed him another drink.

“Give me a minute. I’ll let my boss know that I’m taking off.”

He watched as she went off to the other side of the bar and exchanged a few words with a woman around her early forties. Taking the glass in his hand, he downed his second drink in one gulp. She returned just as he set the glass down back on the counter.

“I’m ready to go.”

Nodding, Dante pulled some cash out from his trench coat and set it down on the counter.

“That’s a first. You’re usually broke whenever you’re here.”

“I managed to score a bit of an easy paycheck earlier in the week. That’s for my entire tab.”

“At least until the next one,” she said with a mischievous grin.

“Come on. Let’s go, babe.”

_____________________

The walk from Timeout Tavern to the house she inherited from her parents was a few blocks away, but it didn’t take them too long to get there. Once they were inside, he escorted her to her room located in the back of the house.

“The guest room is right next to this room. You can go ahead and crash there. Thanks for walking me home tonight. I appreciate it.”

She gasped in surprise when she felt a strong, muscular pair of arms wrap around her slender waist from behind and whispered in her ear.

“Who said I would crash in the guest room, love?”

His hot breath sent a shiver down her delicate spine, and she felt her heart stop dead in its tracks when her mind registered his words. Before she had a chance to react, he spun her around so that she was facing him and then proceeded to push her down on the king-sized bed behind her. She had little time to piece together what was happening before he pinned himself on top of her and began to grind against her hips.

A loud gasp of surprise tore from her lips at the sudden rush of pleasure that began to course throughout her body. His breathing grew heavy as he picked up the pace, and he buried his face into her neck, lightly nibbling the area where throat melded into shoulder.

“Dante, what are you doing?”

“You don’t know badly I want you right now, babe.”

Pulling away from her and unable to hold himself back, Dante reached for the hem of her jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper before pulling them off her legs, revealing her lacey black panties. He then grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, exposing her chest and the matching bra. Tossing the fabric to the side, he proceeded to remove his vest and shirt, revealing his muscular physique. Her cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink at the sight of him; she thought him to be sexy, and what she saw was beyond her wildest dreams. She could only imagine what the rest of him would be like, and the thought added to the heat growing in her cheeks.

He then resumed his position on top of her, grinding against her hips once again. His hardened length brushed against the fabric of her panties, causing her to arch her back in response and grip the bedsheets beneath her. Taking advantage of her distracted self, Dante sealed his lips against hers in a rough kiss. His coaxed his tongue inside her mouth, the organ ravishing every inch of her cavern. He swallowed the moan that escaped her lips and then returned one as he lavished the sweet taste of her mouth.

One hand moved to her back, reaching for the clasp that kept her bra intact. Skillfully, he got the clasp undone and pulled her bra off. The feel of her bare breasts and her hardened nipples pressing against his hard, muscular chest added to the fire raging throughout his body, and he could only imagine how her skin tasted now that he sampled a taste of her mouth.

Breaking away from her lips, he moved down to her neck, showering her throat with kisses and working his way down. Moans parted from her lips, and her hands found their way to his broad shoulders, tightly holding on to him. When he reached down to the valley between her breasts, he breathed over one breast, adding to the euphoric sensation and then began to lavish her skin with kisses. Her hands immediately moved to his head, her fingers tangling in his short, silver locks and holding him against her chest. He then enclosed his lips around her nipple and gently sucked on the bud. Her body shuddered beneath him, and her hands clenched into fists, tightly gripping his hair as his lips and tongue lavished her nipple.

One hand moved down to her leg, moving to the junction between her legs and rubbing her core through the fabric of her panties. Her moans grew louder, and she arched her back even further.

“Oh _god_ , Dante!” she cried out as she felt another rush of euphoria.

Her cry the signal he was looking for, Dante pulled her panties down, tossing them to the side and leaving her completely exposed to him. Breaking away from her breast, he sat up on his knees and proceeded to loosen his belt and unzip his pants. She lifted her head up slightly, and felt her face go warm as he pushed his pants down. He was truly a sight to behold, and the thought of his length being inside her added to the heat coursing throughout her body.

Once he was freed from his pants, he positioned himself on top of her once more, using his knee to push her legs apart and preparing himself to enter her core. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bracing herself for what was about to come.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to move,” he purred, slowly grinding himself against her.

She nodded. “Do it. Please.”

Smirking at her begging, Dante slid himself inside her, euphoria rushing through them. Burying his face into her neck, he moved, his pace fast, rough and hard. Moans were all that flooded the room, and she dug her nails into his skin, lightly scratching his shoulder blades. With a grunt, his final thrust sunk him all the way to the hilt, settling himself deep inside her. She breathed out a sigh as he collapsed on top of her, and she began cradling his head, tangling her fingers in his hair once more.

“I will admit, sugar. I’ve had a thing for you for a while,” he stated as he began catching her breath.

She chuckled. “Really now? So, I’m guessing we’re a thing now that we’ve had sex?”

He peeked up at her and placed a kiss between her breasts before moving up and kissing her lips.

“I want it to be.”

With a smile, she returned his kiss with one of her own.

“I can give it a go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have two other one-shots I'm planning on posting in the future, both of which are _Persona 5 _stories. I have completed one thus far, and I'm in the process of writing the second one. After playing a bit of _Persona 5_ with a close friend, I'm in love with it. Now that things are settling down a bit, I hope to squeeze in some more time to write in between my studying. A little fun piece of trivia: the name of the bar in this story is named after a bar located a few streets down from my home. The more you know. Check back!__


End file.
